The New Girl
by FoxDemonTheRebel
Summary: Welcome all! This is a new Bubbline story I whipped up! It's basically about Marceline moving to a new school, being the new kid. She struggles to adjust to things, yet doesn't know what to do when she sees a mysterious girl clad in pink.. Rated T for now but will get mature in future chapters! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS!
1. The New Girl: Chapter 1

_**The New Girl~**_ _A Bubbline Love Story_ _ **Chapter 1**_

This is so lame..

Having to transfer to a new school wasn't such a fun thing to do, neither was the thought of being "the new kid" for the remainder of the year. But who would've thought that Marceline could hold back on beating up one of the biggest bullies of the school? That's right, Marceline backing down from a fight? That was certainly unheard of. But hey, that stupid bully had it coming, big time, and Marceline Abadeer; the independent and rebellious kid, wanted to be the one to end the conflicts, but sadly, the school didn't see the bigger picture, and resulted in kicking her out for causing such a scene. Well whatever, she hated that uptight private school anyway, with their uniforms and strict rules of "success".. Yeah, she wasn't buying their act, so she happily left.

It was 6 in the morning, the sun was out, the birds were singing, the sky was a cloudless, beautiful blue, and it smelled of roses and freshly cut grass. Ugh... How disgusting. Harsh sun, stupid annoying birds, no clouds, allergies.. Nothing about this day is beautiful, not at all. Marceline woke to the sound of her alarm clock beeping over and over and over, making the pale girl want to throw the thing out a window. Well, at least her dark curtains blocked out the stupid rays of the stupid sun. Ugh! Stupid, stupid, stupid.. The rebel hated mornings. But, she sighed and swung her legs over the edge of the bed and softly placed her bare feet onto the carpet of the floor of her bedroom, then she rubbed her eyes and inspected her room, messy, dark, and with posters plastered all over the walls.. Just how she liked it.

Marceline stood and clicked her tongue as she made her way over to her closet, pulling out random, dark clothing, and trotted to her 50's styled bathroom and immediately turned on the water to take a shower. She peeled off her nightwear and stepped into the shower, washing her long, raven black hair and scrubbed her body, smiling slightly at how refreshed she felt, taking a whiff of the strawberry scented body wash she used (a guilty pleasure). With a sigh, she turned off the water and stepped out, quickly grabbing a towel and dried herself, now multitasking a bit, pulling on her clothes with one hand while she dried her black mane with the other. She threw down the towel and buttoned her jeans up, now brushing her abnormally sharp teeth to gleam their natural pearly white, making the morning breath fade away.

Marceline stepped out of the bathroom, brushing her hair and peered into a full body mirror to see how she looked. She wore ripped, black skinny jeans that even surprised her how such tiny jeans could slide on her so easily, a gray, baggy shirt with a red "No Smoking" logo, red combat boots, a black studded belt, and a red plaid scarf to finish off. To her, she didn't look half bad, now that her hair was brushed and cleaned, but she didn't have time for fashion worry, she needed to hurry! She ran out the door, slipping on her black, leather jacket and hopping onto her motorcycle.

She turned off the engine of her sanguine red motorcycle and took off her black, sticker infested helmet and whipped her hair back, earning a couple funny looks from people. Whatever. Marceline shook them off and fixed her backpack to rest on her right shoulder as she carried her helmet with her left hand, walking tall and confident towards the new building, until she was stopped by a younger boy. He was a little on the short side, his wardrobe consisting of a blue shirt, blue cargo shorts, white low cut socks, black shoes, and a weird white hat.. Possibly a bear hat? But Marceline's thoughts were cut short by a loud voice. "Hey! Are you the new kid?! What's your name?! What do you like?! Wow cool helmet! Can I wear it?!" Woooowww this guy is eager, a little too eager. "Yeah yeah, I'm the new kid.. The name's Marceline, Marceline the Vampire Queen to be exact." She said, taking pride in mentioning her title, a smug smirk playing on her lips. "Woah! Vampire Queen huh? That's mathematical!" Said the spaz of a boy. "I'm Finn! Nice to meet you!" He shouted, taking Marceline's hand and shaking it quickly and violently out of happiness and energy, making her arm ache a bit. "Hey Finn! Who're you hangin' with?" Suddenly a man walked up, a bit shorter than Finn, but stronger and heavier in physique. His hair was a dirty blonde, his eyes dark like black and his clothes consisting of a yellow sweater and green pants with brown shoes. "Hey Jake! This is the new kid, Marceline! Isn't she cool?!" He yelled and Jake winced, rubbing his ear and glanced at Marceline who hissed, making Jake jump back. "H-Hey! What's t-the big idea?!" He barked and frowned, making Finn and Marceline laugh. Jake grunted and pouted at them, making them laugh even more. "Oh. My. God. What are you doing?! What're you guys laughing at! Hey!" A short girl with a purple dress, purple hair, purple boots, and a purple purse with golden stars all over it appeared, her voice rather loud and annoying. Her eyes widened at the sight of Marceline. "OH MY GLOB, you guys! Is this the new kid?!" Lather, rinse, repeat it seemed like with this whole new kid introduction thing, Marceline was getting tired of her being know as the new kid. Like duh! She has a name! Anyway, the group shared their introductions and became instant friends with Marceline, well, Jake still felt a bit scared, but he thought she was alright.

However, the gang's discussions came to an end at the sound of a bell ringing, signifying that it was the start of the day. So with quick goodbyes, Marceline walked off, flipping her hair to the side and chewed on her lip, thinking of what today could bring. Though her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a door in front of her, reading "English 4-A". Her first class. Well whatever, should be a breeze right? Well one could dream.. Because right when she walked in, an old man in blue clothing stood by the whiteboard, obviously writing something down, his long white beard reaching down to at least his knees. "Simon...?" Marceline was confused, she thought he checked himself into a retirement home to spend the rest of his days in. But to see him up and about surprised her a bit, considering his.. Mental state. Simon turned to face Marceline, his squinted eyes focusing on her, only to widen with surprise. "Oh hey! Wait.. What're you doing here? In my class?" He asked, stroking his white beard with one hand while the other rested on his hip. "Came to get some wisdom from the Ice King, huh? Just couldn't resist it, could ya?" Marceline lightly chuckled and shook her head at the nickname he gave himself. Though she could understand why he chose such a name, he was like the abominable snowman! Whenever it was winter, Marcy could always remember watching him spend hours in the snow, dancing about or even building things out of snow. Clothing for him wasn't an issue whenever it snowed either, because he could rock short sleeves whenever he felt like it... "Well, I guess. But I'm mostly here because my.. Eh... Other school didn't agree with how I did things." She stated simply, Simon soon catching on but kept his face blank. "I see, well why don't you sit up at the front?! I could shift some little bone head's seat around, no problem.." Simon muttered while pointing to the front desk that was towards the left of the classroom and Marcy shrugged. "That'd be cool." She said and started walking over to her seat while students walked into Simon's classroom to take their seats and start the day.

Even though Marcy was an upperclassmen, a senior to be exact, she couldn't help but see that she shared a class with people who were a grade lower than her. 'Maybe these kids were offered to be in an honors English class..?' She thought to herself and secretly glanced at all the students she thought to be younger. Though, as she watched the students continue to pour slowly into Simon's classroom, one student in particular caught her eye. This student was a young girl, younger than Marceline it seemed, shorter than Marceline as well.. But.. It was her outfit that caught the Vampire Queen's eye than anything else. 'Pink hair.. Pink and purple clothing...' Marcy breathed in deeply. 'She even smells like candy.. Is this girl on something?' She thought to herself and became surprised as this mysterious pink girl sat down in the desk next to hers. 'That's her seat..? Why? Ugh.. Her scent is really overpowering..' She cringed slightly and turned the other way to try to breathe in some fresh air. 'Is she trying to kill me?' She turned her head back and silently stared at her, the girl with pink hair not noticing that she was being watched. Though, when the pink girl turned her head to Marceline, she was startled to see that the pale rocker girl she had never seen before was staring at her.. Obviously staring at her.. But.. The pink girl didn't say anything, or do anything. She just sat there, her blue eyes set on the pale girl.. The two stared at each other silently, not even bothered by the small chatting the other students were commencing in the background, or by Simon yelling at some other kid.. But, right when the bell rang, the two girls jumped in surprise and faced the front, Simon now returning to the front of the class. "Now everyone! Shut up now.. Let's finally begin.."


	2. The New Girl: Chapter 2

_**The New Girl~**_ _The New Girl_ _ **Chapter 2: When Blue Eyes Stare**_

 **A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to publish but I've been busy as of late.. You know, school and all. But thank you guys so much by taking the time to stop by and read this! I'm a bit of a noob to this website, so I'm hoping that you'll cope with my sense of.. writing style I suppose. And sorry for just randomly including Edgar Allen Poe into this, he's sorta one of my favorite authors/poets sooo.. Yeah.. Before we begin, I must clarify that I don't own any characters or any of that fancy stuff.. Now.. Where were we...**

The just sat there, Marceline facing the front as well as the mysterious pink girl sitting in the desk beside her. They said nothing and did nothing, only watched as Simon walked to the front of the classroom to reach the whiteboard to finish writing down what he had started writing down before Marceline came in. The Vampire Queen read the board silently after the Ice King stepped away. " **Period 1: Read the '** ** _Edgar Allen Poe_** **' Story we've been studying with a partner and write a summary of it! Due at end of class."** Marceline sighed softly. She didn't know anyone in here to be her partner, and that was always the awkward part... Just to stroll on up to someone you've never met then to just say, "Hey! Be my partner!" Marcy ran her hand through her raven black hair and adjusted her leather jacket. ' _Not only that.. But these people may think that I'm so scary looking... Ugh, this is emotionally exhausting..'_ She thought and looked up at her old friend Simon, arching a brow. "Get with a partner and start reading! Stop wasting time..."

Marceline turned her head and watched as everyone in the classroom scrambled about, automatically finding their partners and sitting down to read. _'Well this sucks... Everyone already has a partner! Oh well... Might as well start reading alone..'_ She reached out and took the book that was upon her desk and started to open it until someone poked her shoulder. The Vampire Queen turned her head to see who poked her, slightly annoyed... only to see.. Pink. "U-Uh, hey... If you don't have a partner then.. Umm... W-Would you like to read together..?" The girl sitting next to her suddenly asked, taking the pale girl by surprise. The raven head stared at the pink girl blankly. _'Oh well.. Couldn't hurt.. Right?'_ She thought and nodded once, saying nothing to the girl of the many shades of pink. Though soon, with an awkward silence filling the air between the two, they flipped to the correct page of the book and, surprisingly, the mysterious and shy pink girl began to read.

 _'Glob! That was embarrassing.. Why can't you talk normally?! You just went and stuttered to her.. Ugh...'_ The pink girl known as Bonninel Bubblegum- yes, Bubblegum- thought to herself while she fidgeted with her fingers as she walked through the hallways of the school. The girl was on her way to her next class, yet couldn't really think straight because of what happened in the class she had before. The edges of her mouth pulled to a small frown. _'But.. That girl... I've never seen her before. Was she the new student everyone was talking about?'_ She looked down at the ground and continued walking, her cheeks slowly becoming a bit pinker as she continued thinking. _'She looked... Strange... She had really long hair.. But it looked super silky.. And so full and thick. Her skin tone was really pale.. Maybe she's sick?'_ The pink girl felt her cheeks become warmer. _'She kept staring at me.. Did she not like me..? But.. Her eyes were really strange.. Though.. Amazingly unique..'_ The girl thought back to Marceline's eyes, they were positively breathtaking as well as strange. The Vampire Queen had mostly a deep emerald color of eyes, though if you were to look closer, you could see that there was a small ring around her pupil that looked as though it were a sort of brown color.. But it looked like it was actually red! Bonnibel shook her head, sighing softly out of frustration. But then, she began thinking back to when her first class was over...The bell rang and people packed up their stuff and began walking out of the classroom while handing their assignments to Simon the teacher, who stood by the door. Bonnie and Marceline were walking side by side, not purposefully though, but then when they were close to the door, Marceline took a step forward and walked in front of the pink girl.. Then Bonnie smelt something.. Very intoxicating. She breathed in the scent of the Vampire Queen. _'She smelt of musk.. And wood... And strawberries...'_ Bonnie inhaled deeply as if she was trying to use her memories to recreate the scent. _'Musk, wood, strawberries..'_ She thought to herself again and blushed a bit deeper. Though, before she knew it, she was at her next class. Her expression fell and she softly walked in, letting out a sigh of slight sadness and frustration. The girl actually couldn't wait to go to lunch, or to her science class at the end of the day.. She needed to busy herself with something else!

"Hey! Stop drawing on the desk!" Marceline's math teacher shouted at her, causing the pale girl to silently roll her eyes and put down her pen. She honestly didn't even know how she went from the paper of her notebook to the surface of the desk.. _'Ugh.. Whatever man.. Just teach .. Stop paying attention to me!'_ She crossed her arms and lightly began to chew on her bottom lip out of habit, sitting up straight to look the teacher in the eye as he walked away to the whiteboard. Marcy looked down at the desk and silently admired what she doodled upon it: A giant demon snake that slithered along eating flaming marshmallow people. A little random to say the least, but not as random as her other little doodles she did whenevr she was bored. It was the period before lunch now, and Marceline was getting a little hungry. Though, not hungry for the sloppy school lunch, but hungry for some.. Red. She always satisfied her hunger through red colored foods, and she found that if she ate anything that was not a shade of red, it would always taste bitter or would leave her more hungry than where she began. It was.. complicated to explain to others of why her diet was this way, so whenever people asked, she just ignored them and kept silent.. Either that, or she would just shrug or tell some jokes instead. _'Man this guy is soooo boring... What's his deal anyway? He looks like a weirdo..'_ Marceline thought as she stared at her teacher. He was an averaged sized guy with a small frame, his hair brown and his skin a pale tone. He wore a yellow shirt and brown pants with black shoes and tells all the students to call him "Braco". Braco had his back turned to the class as he wrote on the board, but then in the silence of the classroom, the bell rang, signaling that it was finally the time for lunch! The Vampire Queen beamed up and began to pack her things frantically and was about to leave when the teacher stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't even think about leaving! You need to clean this mess up first!" He pointed to the desk that was full of Marceline's drawings...

Bonnie brushed a strand of hair out of her face and smiled softly as she walked to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends. "Hey PB!" Shouted a boy with a white bear hat. "Hey Finn. Hello Jake." Bonnie said somewhat formally and with a friendly tone while the two boys waved and smiled. Bonnie adjusted her posture and fixed her pink hair to sit up in a nicely centered bun, her bangs brushed to the side, then looked up to see a girl with blond hair approach the small gang. "Hello Rainy!" Jake shouted rather excitedly and brought the girl into a hug. Rainy was a foreign student who came from Korea. She was also Jake's not-so-secret girlfriend... But one more thing about Rainy is that she would always be wearing rainbow themed clothing- and today was no exception since she had on a rainbow sweater, black leggings, rainbow shoes, and rainbow accessories.. Bonnie greeted Rainy with a giant smile and the group stood there as they waited for one more person to show up, and that person was officially nicknamed LSP. LSP always wore purple clothing with golden stars plastered on them, or sometimes some clothing with galaxies or stars on them, even her hair was purple! But LSP was literally the girl who spreads gossip and the girl who receives it first, leaving all the nosy girls and boys to search her out just to get the latest rumor. Though after a couple of minutes, the gang spotted the short purple girl with her phone pressed against her ear and her mouth moving. "Oh my glob you guys, this girl Marissa was sooo out of style today.. And she thought that she could hit. on. BRAD! Can you believe it you guuuuys?!" LSP cried out, Bonnie drowning out the sound of her voice by just looking around and thinking about something else. But then, the gang headed outside to the quad area where students could sit down and socialize around lunchtime. So they picked a table in the shade to sit at and began socializing.

 _'Stupid math! Stupid teacher! Stupid desk!'_ Marceline stomped angrily through the halls that soon lead her outside to the quad area. It was still lunchtime, thankfully, though she wasted about 5 minutes of it cleaning a desk. She gently sighed and walked around the quad area in no rush, she just inspected the place and glanced at the people who were there as well as all the things the place could offer her. Though, her sightseeing was cut short when an all too familiar voice shouted her name. "Oh my glob Marceline! Heyyyy! OVER HERE!" She turned her head to look over to LSP who was sitting with all the people she met with this morning. But her brow furrowed when she saw a face she wouldn't have expected to see so soon.. Pink.. "What're you doing?! Get over here! Sit!" LSP shouted again as she waved her arms around, hitting Finn and Jake while flailing about. "Alright! I'm-a-comin'!" Marceline shouted and walked over, sitting in the empty seat that just happened to be positioned across from Bonnibel's seat. The pale girl caught the blue eyes of the pink girl and she watched as Bonnibel frantically looked away. _'What's her problem?'_ The raven haired girl thought and tilted her head to the side, then just sighed and joined in with the conversation Finn, Jake and LSP made.

 _'Why is she suddenly here again?!'_ Bonnibel panicked and looked down at the table. She felt her senses quiver and she suddenly felt herself only able to smell musk, wood, and strawberries... _'What is with me today? Why is this happening?! Of all things..!'_ She mentally slapped herself as she then decided to busy herself with something else, so she looked up and suddenly stared at Marceline as she was facing everyone else and talking. She was also laughing and making pretty good jokes, PB couldn't help but laugh at them a little bit. But soon, PB could feel her eyes start to wander about Marceline's features.. _'She has really nice cheekbones... and a nice nose.. and nice, plump lips..'_ Her eyes continued wandering down Marceline's face until her eyes stopped on her neck. _'Wait... What're those two dots..?'_ She thought and continued staring at Marceline's neck in question. What she saw was two black dots that looked like puncture wounds on Marceline's neck and she was about to open her mouth to ask about it, but she remembered when she tried talking.. And well... She didn't want to embarrass herself again. Maybe it's a question better left off for another time. Now she just continued staring, and scanning, and thinking.. All while her cheeks grew darker..

 **Aaaaah.. Well I'm sorry to end it so soon, but I'm really tired right now.. (I'm lame) So, I'll write the next chapter sooner than ever! So please read on and leave reviews!**


End file.
